headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa McBride
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = | date of birth = May 23rd, 1965 | place of birth = Lexington, Kentucky | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Walking Dead | first = Mutant Species }} Melissa Suzanne McBride is an American film and television actress as well as a casting director born in Lexington, Kentucky on May 23rd, 1965. Her first role in the horror genre was the 1995 sci-fi movie Mutant Species where she played the mother to a character named Tiffany. That same year she played Holly Gallagher in the "Dead to the World" episode of the CBS television series American Gothic. In 2007 she played a bit role in the feature film adaptation of Stephen King's The Mist. She played a woman with her children at home. In 2010 Melissa became a recurring cast member on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. She played the role of zombie holocaust survivor Carol Peletier. She was introduced as a minor character in the third episode of season one, "Tell It to the Frogs", but played a more prominent role in the show's second season. As an actress The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs # Walking Dead: Vatos # Walking Dead: Wildfire # Walking Dead: TS-19 # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On (Voice) # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: Twice as Far # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: What's Your Story? Films # Mutant Species Notes & Trivia * Melissa McBride also works as a casting director based out of Atlanta, Georgia. Coincidentally, the first season of The Walking Dead takes place in Atlanta, Georgia. * Frank Darabont directed The Mist and was also the showrunner for season one of The Walking Dead. Darabont cast McBride for The Walking Dead due to her small but poignant role in The Mist. Melissa McBride Q&A at AMC * Loves the wardrobe she wears in The Walking Dead because it "was awful". External Links * * Melissa McBride at Wikipedia * * References Category:1965/Births Category:Melissa McBride